A typical measuring apparatus for constructing a three-dimensional model includes a camera, a scanner, and an inertia measuring unit for measuring inertia such data as acceleration and inclination of the measuring apparatus. A measuring system for constructing a three-dimensional model constructs the three-dimensional model of the geographical scenery from image data and point cloud data of the geographical scenery obtained by moving the measuring apparatus in the site of measurement and by composing the point cloud data into the image data.
Therefore, such measuring apparatus is generally equipped with a plurality number of cameras and scanners to photograph a wide range of the scenery and the measuring apparatus must be provided with a layout that any one of the cameras and the scanners will not be taken into another camera or scanner. Thus, for example, in a measuring apparatus disclosed in non-Patent Publication 1, there are provided a plurality of uni-dimensional laser scanners disposed in a circumferential direction underneath the measuring apparatus, an inertia measuring unit disposed on an upper portion of the scanners, and an omnidirectional camera in the form of a plurality of cameras integrated on an upper surface of the inertia measuring unit.